


i think

by huntingforsport



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Gay, Komahina - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, No Smut, Texting, minor fluff, mlm, no Nsfw, theres some homosexuality here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport
Summary: hajime knows he's bi. nagito thinks he's straight. (mostly texting) (lowercase is intentional) (highschool au(??))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. hajime + chiaki

**Author's Note:**

> so texting will always be in a sort of scripted format? and chaps will be in a pattern :) (2 texts, irl, then repeat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place a few years before the next one! they're probably sophomores here, for the rest of the story theyre seniors :)

**hajiime**

_can i tell you something?_

**gamer gorl >:)**

_of course, what's up?_

**hajime**

_so uh I'm bi_

_i hope you'll still support me_

**gamer gorl >:)**

_hajime, of course i will_

_that kind of stuff doesn't matter to me_

_i'm proud of you for telling me :)_

**hajime**

_**:)** _


	2. hajime + nagito

**hope pope**

_Hello Hajime ! :)_

**hajime**

_hey there nagito_

**hope pope**

_What're you up to ? :)_

**hajime**

_nothing because it's 2 am_

_why do you ask?_

**hope pope**

_Me as_ well :)

_Would you like to hang out at the park? :)_

**hajime**

_at 2 in the morning?_

_are you out of your mind?_

**hope pope**

_No, but I am bored out of my mind :)_

_I also cannot sleep :)_

**hajime**

_do you have to put smileys at the end of all your texts?_

**hope pope**

_No, but I enjoy doing it! He looks hopeful! :)_

**hajime**

_i guess, he does look pretty happy :)_

**hope pope**

_Why'd you change the subject?_

**hajime**

_idk_

**hope pope**

_Well regardless of that, would you like to hangout? Since we're both bored and awake :)_

_We could go to the park down your street :)_

_Hajime?_

**hajime**

_i'll be there in 15 mins_

hajime was nervous. he'd never snuck out before, not for anyone. 

nagito was different. 


	3. the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've updated nagitos contact name to be hope pope, so thats nagito for future reference B)

in november it gets cold, and at night it gets even colder. hajime clearly didn’t think about this when leaving his house to meet up with nagito at 2 in the morning. no, hajime wore a t-shirt and sweatpants and truly thought nothing of it until about halfway through his walk.

although temperature was the least of his problems - he was more worried about sneaking out and getting caught. it proved to be quite easy, though. he just used the front door. his parents were strict, so he didn’t really imagine he’d get out of the house so easily. and if they knew he was sneaking out for a _boy?_ he’d never hear the end of it.

hajimes phone buzzed in his pocket, and although the brightness hurt his eyes, he proceeded to read whatever message he’d gotten.

**hope pope**

_Almost here? :)_

**hajime**

_2 minutes_

nagito had moved and started attending hopes peak during sophomore year, and that’s is when him and hajime became friends. they’re both seniors now, and they could be considered best friends. unfortunately, this is not what hajime wanted. and even more unfortunate, nagito is _straight_.

just thinking about nagito made hajimes brain go into hyper mode and his face heat up. both things happened often, and hajime found that the only way to hide those things was to constantly have his head down. in result - he had horrible posture.

“is that you?” the voice came from the silhouette of none other than nagito komaeda.

“no,” hajime said with a smirk. in a jittery tone(due to how cold he was) he continued; “i’m here to kidnap you.”

“you’re a funny one, hajime!” nagito said with a chuckle, putting a hand on hajimes shoulder and quickly noticing his shaking. “you’re cold?”

“yeah… i forgot how cold it would be,” hajime said, continuing to shiver.

“i guess you’re the lucky one today, i brought an extra jacket,” nagito said with a smile, handing a zip up hoodie to hajime. hajime was thankful for the darkness, as nagito couldn’t see his face getting a slightly darker shade of pink.

the two boys then walked to the swing, not really talking along the short way. the conversation didn’t spark back up until they’d gotten to the swing set.

“so, what was the _real_ reason you wanted to meet up?” hajime asked, a smirk on his face.

“i already told you, i was bored,” nagito started, looking at hajime. all hajime could notice was the moon shining in nagitos eyes. “whenever i’m bored, my thoughts go to you because i’m never bored when im with you.”

hajimes slightly blushing face was now nothing compared to his rapid beating heart and his hands started to shake again. “glad to know im not boring,” he said, trying to hold back his flustered tone. he tried gripping the chain of the swingset to stop his hands from shaking.

“you’re shivering, are you still cold?” nagito grabbed hajimes hand as he said this, trying to stop the shaking. this just made hajime more flustered.

it was almost awkward - nagito just sat there holding hajimes shaking hand.

“dude… this is pretty gay,” hajime said, giggling.


	4. hajime + chiaki

**hajime**

_chiaki oh my god_

_i just hung out with nagito_

_i cant stop shaking and i am sweating in november_

_omg ur probably asleep sorry_

**gamer gorl >:)**

_it’s 4 in the morning?? why are you out with nagito at 4 am??_

**hajime**

_…_

**gamer gorl >:)**

_omg haha_

_that’s kinda gay, hajime_

**hajime**

_shut up_ 😤


	5. hajime + nagito

**hope pope**

_ Hajime !! _

_ How are you :) _

_ Are you awake ? :) _

**hajime**

_ i’m doing well for 1 am _

**hope pope**

_ That’s great !! :D _

_ Can I ask you a question? _

**hajime**

_ shoot _

**hope pope**

_ This might sound super awkward, but how do you know you have feelings for someone? _

**hajime**

_ you’re right, it is a bit of an awkward question, but i’ll do my best for a friend _

_ i don’t know actually, i think it really all depends on the person. for me personally i know i have feelings for someone when they walk into a room and i just automatically feel this like… wave of comfort. not only that but i truly adore being around them, and my favorite passtime is always hanging with them. all kinds of mushy stuff, y’know? _

**hope pope**

_ Sort of… _

_ Thank you, Hajime !! You should go get some rest now :) _

_ Sleep well !! _


	6. english class

hajime couldn't stop thinking about what nagito had asked last night while in the passengers seat of chiakis car. ‘ _what could he have possibly meant? does he like someone? who is it?_ ’ so many thoughts were running through hajimes mind - but the thought of nagito liking someone was what was tearing him up most. he started to feel insecure, because what if it wasn’t him?

“something on your mind, hajime?” chiaki asked, focusing on the road but also taking notice to hajimes very negative state.

“it’s nothing…” hajime said in a rather unsatisfied tone.

“you’re not very good at making your feelings secret, hajime. i won’t pry, but just know i can listen if you want,” chiaki said, stopping at a light and looking at hajime with a smile. 

hajime sat in thought for a moment, contemplating on if he should tell chiaki or not. “well… it’s nagito,” he started, “last night he texted me asking such a random question. it’s left me all sorts of confused.”

“i see… what did he ask you?” chiaki asked.

“how to know if you have feelings for someone. and i’m almost 100% he wasn’t talking about me,” hajime said quite bluntly. “i mean, why would he? i’m no good anyways, just a friend…”

“hajime, don’t say that!” chiaki exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot of their school. “it could totally be you, but here’s the thing - _we don’t even know_. so don’t start doubting yourself so quickly,” chiaki now had her hand on hajimes in a comforting and platonic way. hajime just sighed, and nodded. 

“you’re right,” he said, sounding less negative. “thank you, chiaki. i’ll see you in chem?”

both teens got out of chiakis car, chiaki nodding. “indeed you will, i’ll see you then. bye hajime!” chiaki then walked in the opposite direction. 

the morning went almost exactly as it always did; hajime met up with nagito so they could go to first period (although this time it was a bit awkward for hajime, as he started thinking about nagitos question again), and then they’d separate until fourth period - english class.

**

soon enough, fourth period rolled around. hajime would usually wait at the corner of the hall so nagito could meet up with him and they could walk to class together, but for some reason that day he didn’t show up. hajime searched the halls until he saw nagito walking with someone else, some newer kid that hajime didn’t even know. so hajime walked by himself, starting to spiral in his thoughts again.

‘hey hinata,” fuyuhiko greeted hajime. he also happened to be in this class.

“hello again, hajime!” nagito greeted, causing hajimes face to dust with pink. he just ducked his head down, as per usual.

hajime went to sit next to nagito, who was smiling so brightly. he looked so cute in hajimes eyes… he quickly shook off that thought as he actually sat down.

“hajime, this is sam! he’s in my health class and he’s new,” nagito said, giving hajime room to see the boy that he was walking with to english class. hajime waved, a bit jealous. but he didn’t want to let it bother him so much, so he tried to brush it off quickly. sam just gave a small wave back, which did not help hajimes jealousy. 

jealousy quickly turned into comparison, which quickly turned into self loathing. ‘ _he’s much more attractive than me… of course nagito likes him… he’s tall, taller than i am… he’s got sleek blond hair, i have this stupid spike…_ ’ it went on and on until it didn’t.

“hajime??” hajime broke his train of thought with the voice of nagito, whom was waving his hands in front of hajimes face.

“y-yeah?” hajime said, trying to recollect his thoughts.

“i forgot to do last nights math homework… just my luck, right? fuyuhiko forgot to do his too,” nagito said with a giggle. “i wanted to ask if we could copy yours?”

hajime started to feel his face heat up again, so he shoved his head down and forgot to respond.

“please?” nagito asked, accidentally placing his hands on hajimes - at least hajime thought it was _accidental_. at this point, hajime was struggling to hide his overly flustered state. 

“yeah, i guess…” hajime said, reaching into his backpack. “you’re lucky i like you…” he mumbled.

“what was that?” nagito asked.

“i said you’re lucky i did the homework,” hajime lied, handing nagito the sheet of equations.


	7. hajime + fuyuhiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's another contact name key thing. brooklyn is fuyuhiko! it's a reference to the playthrough i watched, the guy playing would always call fuyuhiko brooklyn and give him a brooklyn accent lmao

**brooklyn**

_ dude what was that _

_ you’re lucky he didn’t hear you, but i did _

_ what was that _

**hajime**

_ bruh if you heard it so clearly then what do you think it was _

**brooklyn**

_ i didn’t want to assume _

_ so you still have feelings for him? _

**hajime**

_ sherlock solved the mystery, give this man a prize! _

_ he’s so oblivious it’s almost physically painful _

**brooklyn**

_ yeah i can see that _

**hajime**

_ literally i’ve been dropping hints for YEARSSS and he always does nothing _

_ then he does shit like ask me how you know you have feelings for someone and hold my hand _

_ it’s so confusing andi can’t tell if he’s leading me on because 1. why would he lead me on??? what reason does he have??? and 2. i am also oblivious as fuck _

**brooklyn**

_ wbk _

**hajime**

_ stfu _

_ also he’s straight, so why would he be leading me on?? _

**brooklyn**

_ idk about that one, my guy _

_ he’s been pretty buddy buddy with the new guy, sam _

_ besides that, what would he get out of that? _

**hajime**

_ a good laugh bc i actually fell for him _

**brooklyn**

_ that doesn’t really seem like nagito tho _

**hajime**

_ you’re right, but at this point all i can do is assume _


	8. hajime + nagito

**hope pope**

_ hey is it gay to hug your friends? _

**hajime**

_ holy shit you’re typing with no caps _

_ also no _

**hope pope**

_ ok can you meet me by the caf i need a hug _

**hajime**

_ omw _


	9. hugs

as soon as nagito saw hajime, he  _ ran _ . he ran straight to hajime to hug him. and to both boys, it was a really fucking good hug.

hajime noticed nagito shaking and heard him sobbing quietly, so he separated himself to look at nagito. and he was a crying  _ mess _ .

“what happened?” hajime asked, instantly worried.

“i’m confused about my feelings and i don’t know what to do. can we please go back to hugging?” nagito said through hics. hajime just nodded, pulling the other boy back into a hug and holding the back of his head. 

this moment gave hajime minor deja vu. he remembered this happening to him when he was coming to terms with his sexuality. it wasn’t easy, he had no one there for him. he was all alone - and he hated every minute of that.

he didn’t want the same outcome for nagito.

“i’m always here if you wanna talk about it,” hajime said in a calm and quiet tone. he felt nagito hesitate then shake his head no. 

“not yet.”

“that’s a-okay, but i want you to know i’m  _ always _ going to be here for you,” hajime said, separating himself again and holding nagitos hands - he felt that platonic hand holding was appropriate in this situation. 

nagito nodded, still crying, then he went back to hugging hajime. 


	10. hajime + nagito

**hope pope**

_ I’d like to talk about it now _

**hajime**

_ i’m all ears _

**hope pope**

_ This is really scary to say, but… I don’t think I’m straight.  _

_ And I think I have feelings for Sam.  _

_ It’s really messing with me. _

**hajime**

_ don’t let it. your feelings are your feelings, you can’t change them _

**hope pope**

_ But I don’t want these feelings. _

_ I don’t even think Sam likes boys… _

**hajime**

_ just tell him _

_ the sooner you have some sort of answer from him, the easier it’ll be to either move on or maybe start something between the both of you _

**hope pope**

_ That sounds so scary, though… _

**hajime**

_ it is, and it always will be _

_ but you’re gonna feel a hell of a lot better after getting some sort of closure. _

**hope pope**

_ Thank you so much, Hajime _

_ You truly are my best friend :) _

hajime put his phone down after that, then held his head in his hands. he started crying, very slowly and quietly. 

he cried himself to sleep that night.


	11. hajime + chiaki

**hajime**

_ don’t pick me up today, i’m staying home _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ why?? _

**hajime**

_ nagito likes boys _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ isn’t that a good thing ?? _

**hajime**

_ he likes someone else _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ oh hajime… im so sorry _

**hajime**

_ don’t be, it’s not your fault. it’s my fault for falling for him _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ want me to stop by later? _

_ ill bring food + some of the boys _

**hajime**

_ please. i’d really enjoy that. _

_ also, don’t tell anyone about this while you’re at school _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ my lips are sealed _

_ i’ll see you later, hajime _

_ dont do anything bad _


	12. pizza/hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha kazuichi is a simp

later that day, chiaki arrived at hajimes house with fuyuhiko and kazuichi. it was difficult at first to get past hajimes mother, but eventually the three teens were in hajimes room eating pizza and chatting.

hajime sat on his bed, his eyes red and his face tear stained. he was wearing the jacket the nagito had given him at the park. he should’ve given it back by now… but he decided to keep it a little longer. 

hugs and shitty dominos pizza got shared as hajime got to vent to some of his closest friends.

“who knows… maybe they’ll come in tomorrow holding hands with those stupid starry looks in their eyes… i don’t wanna see that,” hajime said, his voice quivering as he was still recovering from crying. 

“hajime, i hate to sound like the bad guy, but… don’t you think you should’ve gotten over nagito, like, _months_ ago? he’s never really been obvious about his feelings if he had any…” kazuichi said before biting his pizza and receiving a smack on the back of the head from fuyuhiko. 

“you have no where to talk, you simp. besides, he never got any closure - so _of course_ he never got over nagito,” fuyuhiko replied, ready to rumble if kazuichi said any more stupid things

“i think you should listen to your own advice, hajime,” chiaki said, “it kind of goes with what fuyuhiko was saying. get your closure and then go on from there.”

“you’re right in some ways, but really - whats the point? he basically told me he doesn’t like me like that, i’d look like a fool if i said anything…” hajime said, his voice gloomy.

“well, he didn’t say those words exactly. regardless, you’ll still have the closure of him _knowing._ no more secrets,” fuyuhiko added.

hajime sighed, sitting in thought. “i guess you’re right.”

the gang continued to hang out fairly late into the night, bringing up hajimes mood just the tiniest bit. 

**

there hajime was again, waiting for nagito at the corner so they could walk to english. he didn’t show up _again_ , so he looked around only to see the one thing he feared seeing.

what hajime saw was nagito and sam at the end of the hall - their hands intertwined, and giving each other starry eyes. 

hajime got a sudden sick feeling, causing him to call his mom to pick him up. he couldn’t do this today… he couldn’t do _anything_ today.

hajime went home and cried himself to sleep yet again.


	13. hajime + nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another key!! slashed through means it got typed but never got sent, basically things hajime wanted to say but just didn't have enough guts to do so

**hope pope**

_Hajime !! :)_

_How are you ?? Where have you been ??_

_I miss seeing you !! :(_

**hajime**

~~_oh do you now_ ~~

_i’ve been sick lol_

**hope pope**

_Oh !! I’m so sorry !! :(_

_I hope you feel better soon !!_

**hajime**

_thanks_

_so have i missed anything?_

**hope pope**

_Actually, yes !! Something amazing happened !! :)_

**hajime**

~~_please don’t tell me_ ~~

_tell me all about it!!_

**hope pope**

_I listened to your advice, it actually proved to be quite helpful !! :)_

_Sam and I are now dating !!!! :D_

**hajime**

~~_please don’t remind me_ ~~

_dude that’s awesome!! congrats, i’m so happy for you!!!_

**hope pope**

_Thank you !! I couldn’t have done it without you :)_

_I owe you one !!_

**hajime**

~~_yeah you fucking do._ ~~


	14. hajime + chiaki + fuyuhiko + kazuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is a group chat! and soda can = kazuichi

**hajime**

_why didn’t any of you tell me._

_i could’ve at least tried to prepare for it._

**soda can**

_what are you talking about??_

**brooklyn**

_yeah i’m not getting it_

**hajime**

_nagito and sam._

**soda can**

_bc its not that big of a deal??_

**brooklyn**

_and we had that whole conversation about you getting closure and moving on, don’t you think it’d be really out of place to tell you that nagito got with sam after a convo like that?_

**hajime**

_what about chiaki._

**gamer gorl >:)**

_i didn’t want to tell you_

**hajime**

_WHY._

**gamer gorl >:)**

_because really it’s none of our business to tell you_

**soda can**

_also sam and nagito told us not to_

**brooklyn**

_kazuichi please shut the fuck up_

**hajime**

_oh great so now you guys are up his ass too._

**soda can**

_dont you think you’re being a little over dramatic?_

**brooklyn**

_kazuichi._

**hajime**

_you know what? i don’t think i’m being over dramatic at all, not in the fucking SLIGHTEST._

_i think my feelings right now are completely valid_

_im allowed to be upset because some random new guy toldmy BEST FRIENDS to keep secrets from me, and im even more upset that they actually fucking listened_

**brooklyn**

_hajime, you need to calm down_

**hajime**

_fuck you. fuck all of you._


	15. mother//sophomore year

a knock could be heard from hajimes door. he pulled his comforter over his head - he didn’t want to be seen by anyone.

“ _ hajime, you’ve missed school for almost the entire week… you need to get out of bed _ ,” hajime heard his mother say.

“go away…” he said.

“ _ i’m coming in, okay? _ ” his mother opened the door as hajime groaned in frustration. “i’f you’re really feeling this horrible then maybe we should take you to the doctor.”

“please, mom… just one more day?” hajime said, his words fortunately muffled from the pillow he had his face in. if he hadn’t had it, his mother might’ve heard his voice crack.

“hajime, what’s wrong? why don’t you want to go to school all of a sudden?” his mother asked, sitting on his bed and rubbing his back in a comforting way.

“that’s a stupid question,” hajime said bluntly.

“are you getting bullied? because you’re…” she couldn’t finish her sentence for some reason.

“no, mom. i’m not getting bullied for that,” hajime said in a gloomy tone. he sat up.

“well, it’s just that i haven’t really heard you talk about any girls other than chiaki…”

“not the point, i’m not being bullied for that.”

“okay… i’ll call you in sick again, but this is the last time for now,” and with that, hajimes mother kissed her sons forehead and left the room. 

hajime face planted into his pillow again. he wanted his mother to understand his situation, but at the same time he felt like she never could. 

in that moment, hajime had absolutely no one to comfort him. he told his best friends to fuck off, his mother wouldn’t understand, and he was  _ not _ going to nagito about this. he was completely alone. it felt familiar.

**

_ it was only hajimes second week of sophomore year and he was already miserable. he moved schools halfway through freshman year, and due to this he realized making friends was a lot harder than he remembered. especially when you’re ‘the new kid.’ _

_ until one day he went to the cafeteria and sat by himself. that only lasted a few minutes before some random girl sat at the same table as him. _

_ maybe she didn’t noticed hajime was there, or maybe she did. hajime wouldn’t have been able to tell because she had her face stuck into some mobile game console. she then looked up. _

_ “hello,” she said. _

_ “um… hey,” hajime responded.  _

_ “sorry i didn’t ask if i could sit here,” she said, putting her console down. “i’m chiaki,” she put her hand out for hajime to shake. he shook her hand. _

_ “i’m hajime.” _

_ chiaki then grabbed her console, taking the two ends off and making them controllers. she extended her hand towards hajime again, this time holding one of the controllers. “wanna play?”  _

_ hajime hesitated for a moment. “sure, i’m not doing anything anyways.” _

_ the rest of the lunch period was filled with jokes and laughter as the two teens played games. the best part was that chiaki kept coming to sit and play games with hajime.  _

_ over the following months, another teen came to sit at their table. his bright pink hair stood out when he first came to the table, obviously upset about something. he rested his head on the table. _

_ “are you okay?” hajime asked. _

_ the pink haired boy lifted his head in surprise. “i mean, not really… i just got rejected…” he said. _

_ “oh, i’m sorry…” hajime said. he then thought of something, and whispered this thought to chiaki. she nodded her head in agreement as hajime extended his hand, holding the controller towards the other boy. “i’m hajime, this is chiaki. wanna play?” _

_ the other boy still had a look of surprise on his face. “sure,” he took the controller and sat closer to hajime and chiaki. “i’m kazuichi, by the way.” _

_ and again, this happened. a much shorter boy with an eye patch approached the table. he just sat, staring into space with a sort of annoyed look on his face. he was offered to play, and introduced himself as fuyuhiko. and the four became a really tight knit group. it filled hajime with joy. _

_ and at the beginning of the second semester, someone new entered.  _

_ hajime was sitting in his math class, noticing that something was different. _

_ “class, this is our new student. go ahead and introduce yourself,” the teacher said. _

_ “hello class! my name is nagito komaeda, it’s very nice to meet you!” _

_ he was tall and lanky, and his hair was messy and white. hajime was interested for some odd reason, and his interest grew as the teacher told nagito to sit next to him.  _

_ “i’m nagito,” he whispered to hajime, with a small wave. _

_ “i know,” hajime said with a giggle. he also gave a small wave. “i’m hajime.” _

**

hajime cried at the thought of these memories. 


	16. hajime + chiaki

**hajime**

_ i know you’re in class but i still wanted to say this _

_ also i’d say it to your face but i’m home rn _

_ i’m really sorry for getting upset with you and the guys yesterday _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ it’s all good, i’m sorry we didn’t tell you _

**hajime**

_ don’t be, you were right. it really is none of my business _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ i still think you should tell him how you feel _

**hajime**

_ go back to class lmao _


	17. hajime + nagito

**hope pope**

_ Hello Hajime !! Are you awake ?? :) _

_ Are you up for hangin at the park again? _

**hajime**

_ it’s 2 am _

**hope pope**

_ And yet you’re responding to me  _ _ 👀 _

**hajime**

_ it’s cold outside _

**hope pope**

_ Pretty sure you still have the jacket I gave to you _ _ 👀👀 _

**hajime**

_ why not ask sam _

**hope pope**

_ He’s sleeping, but also because I want to see you !!! :D _

_ You have been sick the past few days though… And I bet you wouldn’t want to hang out with trash like me… So I understand if you don’t want to !! _

**hajime**

_ i’ll be there in 15 mins _

**hope pope**

_ :DD _


	18. the park part 2//bad liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're a little past the half way point in the book!!  
> also, this one might hurt a bit and characters might be a bit ooc, im trying my best lol

no matter how many jackets he put on, hajime was still cold. he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he left that night, not in fear of getting caught. the source was nagito. despite that, he still wore the jacket nagito let him borrow. it still smelled like him.

when he arrived at the park, he noticed nagito wasn’t wearing his usual olive green jacket. instead he was wearing what hajime could only assume was one of sams jackets. he wanted to immediately turn around after this, but he didn’t. he missed seeing nagito, so nothing would let him walk away. not even a jacket. it was just a jacket. 

“hajime!” nagito went in for a hug immediately - which while hajime found strange, he wasn’t complaining. but  _ only _ because it made him feel a little less cold. not because of his feelings. “it’s good to see you,” nagito said.

“yeah, sorry… i’ve had a cold the past few days,” hajime said, pulling away after a minute. 

“don’t be sorry, it happens to all of us,” nagito said with a smile. 

minutes later they were sitting at the highest point of the playground equipment. 

“so…” hajime coughed. “how are you and sam?”

“we’re good!” nagito said, and even though hajime couldn’t see him he could hear his smile. “i really can’t thank you enough, hajime. if it weren’t for your advice, we wouldn’t be together. and i wouldn’t have figured out that, um… i’m gay.”

hajime shot his head up. “dude, it’s no problem! i know the struggle… i’m glad i could help. and thank you for telling me.”

“enough about me, let's talk you!” nagito said. “got your eyes on anyone?”

those words made hajime frustrated. ‘ _ no, of course not! it’s not like i’ve had feelings for you for the past few years!! _ ’ 

“not really… just haven’t found the one, i guess.”

although it was still dark, hajime could sense that nagito was taken aback by that. there was silence for another moment. 

“c’mon… i see the way you look at chiaki,” nagito said.

hajime stared at nagito in annoyance. “chiaki and i are just friends. and i don’t have feelings for anyone currently,” and with that, hajime slid down the slide of the very tall equipment. once on the ground, he darted towards the swings. 

nagito stood up. “you know, hajime… you suck at lying,” he said, annoyance dripping in his voice. 

“and who said i’m lying?’ hajime said, halfway to the swing set. he stopped to look at nagito. “i’m not lying.”

“bad liar,” nagito said in a daunting tone, sliding down the slid. 

“why do you care? my feelings, my business.” hajime continued to the swings.

“gotcha! you just admitted it!” nagito pointed at hajime as he also walked towards the swings. 

“don’t try to put words in my mouth, nagito. i didn’t say that. besides, why do you keep insisting that i’m a bad liar?” hajime then sat on a swing. the uneasy feeling had gotten worse with the mix of frustration. what was nagito trying to do??

“because of what happened in english the other day,” nagito said, now standing in front of hajime. “i asked you for homework answers, but i also heard what you said.”

hajimes frustration quickly turned to fear. ‘ _ no… this wasn’t supposed to happen! _ ’

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

“stop lying, you-”

fear turned to anger as hajime cut nagito off. “i’m really fucking bad at lying? hm? is that what you were going to say? that i’m a bad liar? you’re gonna repeat yourself for the 100th time?”

“why are you getting so angry, hajime. i just wanted to talk about this with you,” nagito said in an aggravated tone. 

“really? you know, you could’ve said that before you called me a bad liar a dozen times,” hajime started to raise his voice.

“well, i’m not wrong!! you’re  _ so _ fucking bad at lying. i just wanted to know what you meant then, especially since i have a  _ boyfriend _ now,” nagito said, trying to stop himself from raising his voice.

“well,” hajime stood up - he was at eye length with nagito. “i  _ don’t want to fucking talk about it _ ,” he started to walk away. all he wanted to do right now was  _ go home _ . “and nagito - i’m sick of hearing about sam.”

“don’t walk away from this, hajime,” nagito said, following close behind hajime. this was it, for hajime. this is where he broke. 

“ _ LISTEN, _ ” hajime turned to face nagito. he started crying. “please listen to me for once. i don’t want to fucking talk about it… and for once, i don’t want to talk to you, nagito. fuck off.”

“why are you so-”

“nagito, shut up. shut the  _ FUCK _ up!!” hajime yelled. “do you not understand??”

this is what finally took nagito aback.

hajime took a moment to collect himself while still crying. “you want the truth? yeah, i liked you. i  _ really _ fucking liked you - i’ve liked you since we were  _ sophomores! _ but you weren’t out then, so i  _ never _ told you, nor did i ever  _ plan _ on doing so. and sure, it slipped out sometimes, but  _ whatever! _ i  _ never _ wanted you to know,” hajime turned away and sobbed. “i especially didn’t want you to find out like this.” and so he started walking. 

nagito silently followed behind. 

hajime turned to see nagito following behind him. “go away,” he said through tears. no response. 

nagito was catching up. 

“nagito, i said  _ go away _ .”

nagito was catching up.

hajime stopped and turned to look at him. “ _ please… go away! _ ” he said, still crying.

he went to start walking again, but nagito grabbed his shoulder. he spun hajime around to face him, and brought their faces closer together. hajime felt nagito's breath on his face just before their lips intertwined. 

unlike most romances, there were no fireworks. nothing extreme happened behind them, there was just the moon shining down on both boys. both felt like there was no gravity. 

but hajime quickly realized what he was doing. despite how much he enjoyed the moment and didn’t want it to end, he pulled away. 

“nagito, i…” he struggled with his words. “i can’t do this. you’re with sam.”

“he doesn’t have to-”

“no.” hajime said, turning around and starting to walk again. “i can’t do that… i  _ won’t _ do that.”

“hajime…”

“no, we can’t do this while you’re in a relationship.”

nagito just stood as he watched hajime walk away, and hajime walked a good distance before he turned to look back at nagito yet again. “go home,” he said. 

nagito had a look of disappointment on his face. he’d not been overcome with despair, but any sign of hope at that moment was lost. he continued to stand there as he thought; ‘ _ what the fuck did i just do? _ ’

“nagito,” hajime said, turning around once again. “go. home.”

hajime walked home, and it took a moment for nagito to follow suit in that action. either way, both boys walked away with guilt in their bodies and sadness on the mind. what the  _ fuck _ had they done?


	19. hajime + chiaki

**hajime**

_ chiaki _

_ i can’t do this anymore _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_? _

**hajime**

_ nagito _

_ he invited me to the park again _

_ he called me a bad liar _

_ he forced me to confessing my feelings to him _

_ and as the nice bow on top, he fucking kissed me. _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ what about sam?? _

**hajime**

_ nagito said ‘he doesn’t need to know’ _

_ i’m not about that kind of shit _

_ so i pushed him away and walked home _

_ i can’t stop fucking crying _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ that’s so messed up _

**hajime**

_ it is _

_ it really fucking is _

_ and do you wanna know the worst part? _

_ i enjoyed the kiss, i really. enjoyed the kiss _

_ and even worse, i still have feelings for him _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ your feelings are valid, hajime _

_ but i think nows a better time than ever to try and start moving on. _

**hajime**

_ you’re right _

_ get some sleep chiaki _

_ thanks for being here for me _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ you too, hajime. and i will always be here for you _


	20. hajime + nagito

**nagito**

_ please let me explain last night _

_ i guess i was mad that you didn’t tell me about your feelings. we’re best friends, we’re supposed to trust each other with things like that _

_ and to be honest, i like you too _

_ i started dating sam to get your attention _

**_you’ve been blocked by this contact_ **

**nagito**

_ fuck _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take notice that this is still hajimes phone, and that he changed nagitos contact name!!


	21. mother part 2

hajime woke up the next day and immediately started crying.

“ _ hajime, _ ” he heard his mother say, followed by a few soft knocks on his door. “ _ are you awake? _ ”

“y-yeah… can you please call me in again?” he asked, trying to prevent his voice from cracking. 

his door opened, his mother looking worried. seeing the state her son was in did not help this.

she sat on his bed and hugged him. “what's going on?” she asked.

hajime sobbed and then sighed. “got my heart broken.”

his mother pulled him closer. “do you want to talk about it?”

hajime thought for a moment, but then nodded. “he… he knew i liked him, he still does. he has a boyfriend, but he decided to kiss me... and then he said his boyfriend didn’t to know. and even worse, he said he was basically using him.”

“i’m so sorry, hajime… sometimes things just don’t work out,” his mother said. 

“but he’s my best friend…” hajime started. “and i still have feelings for him.”

“who is it that we’re talking about?”

hajimes thinks for a moment yet again, questioning if he should tell her. “nagito.”

“well…” his mother pulled away. “i’ll call you in again - but just for today. i’m sorry you got your heart broken, but you need to be in school,” she said, standing up. 

hajime wiped his tears only for more to fall on his face. “okay.”

“and hajime,” his mother said before closing his door. “i love you.”

“love you too, mom.”

hajime texted chiaki not to pick him up yet again, and cried himself back to sleep that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hajime :(


	22. hajime + chiaki

**hajime**

_ so things got worse _

_ [screenshot of nagito's texts] _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ holy shit _

_ him and sam seemed to be fine today, that seems so awful after reading that _

**hajime**

_ we have to tell sam _

_ i have to tell sam _

_ nagito said not to, but he deserves to know _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ i think fuyuhiko has his number, i’ll send it to you asap _


	23. hajime + sam

**hajime**

_ is this sam? _

**sam**

_ who’s this? how’d you get this number? _

**hajime**

_ it’s hajime, we met through nagito _

**sam**

_ oh yeah _

**hajime**

_ that’s besides the point, i need to talk to you about something really important _

_ i wanted to do this as soon as possible, but i’m not at school right now. fuyuhiko offered to give me your number _

_ it’s about nagito _

**sam**

_ what about him…? _

**hajime**

_ he’s using you _

**sam**

_ what _

**hajime**

_ he called me to hang out last night, kissed me, then told me you didn’t need to know. _

_ then he sent me this this morning _

_ [screenshot] _

_ i’m really sorry, but you deserve to know. especially since nagito just wanted to sweep it under the rug. _

  
  


**sam**

_ thanks for letting me know. _


	24. break up

nagito agreed to meet up with sam at the park not far from his house. it wasn’t 2 am, but it was still late enough that no children were at the park to bother them. they both immediately went to the swing set.

nagito tried to hold sams hand, but sam pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. he wouldn’t even look at nagito.

sam struggled to start the conversation. “so… i was talking with hajime earlier…”

nagito felt his stomach drop as he filled with fear. 

“he told me about what happened… he told me what you said…” sam finally looked at nagito. “he told me you’re using me.”

nagito started to sweat. “sam, understand that i didn’t mean any of that. it was all such a spur of the moment thing.”

“really? because that’s not how hajime described it,” sam said. 

nagito sat silently for a moment before he continued. “i’ll admit it, i messed up big time. i should’ve never done this to you, because in all honesty i  _ do _ like you, sam. but…”

“you also like hajime,” sam finished nagito's sentence. 

nagito just looked away and nodded.

“well, you’re right. you did mess up big time, and you hurt 2 people in the process,” sam said quite bluntly.

“i know…” nagito started to tear up. “i’m such trash… i should’ve seen this coming… i never meant to hurt anyone.”

“you can keep saying that all you want - it isn’t going to change anything,” sam said, standing up. “you have to change something. only then will those words have meaning.”

“you seem so calm about this,” nagito said. “why?”

“because i’m not all that hurt. don’t get me wrong, i am hurt. but our relationship was still so new, and in some way i understand what you were trying to do,” sam turned and started to walk away. “but i don’t know how to help you fix this.”

nagito stood. “we should break up.”

sam kept walking. “that’s a start.”


	25. silent treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breaking the pattern of 2 texts 1 irl, we have another irl chap!

the next school day, it was now nagito who waited at the corner for hajime so they could go to english together. he didn't really think it was a good plan, but he had to try something. 

almost routinely, hajime walked around the corner by himself, paying no mind to the nagito. he really had no care for nagito at the moment, and wasn't sure if he ever would care again.

but then he saw nagito's crooked smile and he melted inside. but he had to hide it.

"hello, hajime,." nagito said. hajime pretended he couldn't hear him. "silent treatment?"

hajime stopped to look at him, just a moment of staring, and then he continued walking.

"silent treatment it is!"

*

the school day ended, and nagito always saw hajime at the end of the day. this was going to be attempt two at getting a word out of hajime, because nagito knew that if he wouldn't talk, he also wouldn't listen. and with the silent treatment - this definitely wouldn't be easy. but nagito had luck on his side, so who knows?

but as long as he can get hajime to say  _ one word,  _ he'd be able to get him to listen.

hajime approached the schools exit, and as he saw nagito, he sped up. nagito grabbed his shoulders.

"hajime, please," was how he started, and hajime proceeded to act like he was paying no mind. "i just want to explain."

_ what is there to explain?  _ is what hajime  _ wanted  _ to say, but he knew he'd lose if he said something. hajime’s sort of a sore loser, he can't let that happen.

"can you at least let me know you're  _ listening _ ?" nagito asked, his arm now wrapped around hajimes shoulder. no reply. "it's not like i can  _ text _ you this response."

hajime broke. "go away." he mumbled. and this is where nagito succeeded. luck was on his side that day.

"listen, i just wanted you to know that i was never using sam," is how he started. a bit of a rough start, but he continued. "i said the things i did because i didn't want to lose you."

hajime stopped walking and looked at nagito with a face of disbelief. "if you called me a bad liar a thousand times so you wouldn't  _ lose me _ , i'd think you're full of it. and i do."

"i said those because i  _ like _ you."

"could’ve told me that before you had your tongue down sams throat." and hajime walked off.

"why aren't you understanding?" nagito seemed to be a bit frustrated.

"oh, because i don't want to." hajime said with a smile. "goodbye, nagito." and with that, he got into chiakis car, and they drove off.

*

the next day, nagito stood at the corner once again, and when he saw hajime, he coiled his arm around his shoulders. "hajime!!"

"go away."

"i think you've been misunderstanding what i've been saying," is how nagito started, and he wanted to continue but he was cut off.

"fuck off. you're full of shit, and i don't want your excuses." hajime shoved nagito away, and continued to walk to english.

"can i at least text you?" nagito got no response.

*

"kazuichi!!!" nagito figured he had to approach this in a different way. "can i talk to you?"

"i shouldn't be talking to you but. yeah." kazuichi said.

"hajime won't listen to me," nagito started.

"and rightfully so."

"whatever, i know i did something wrong but i want to fix it. because kazuichi," nagito gripped his shoulders. "i  _ really _ like hajime."

"funny hearing the vice versa for once," kazuichi started. "but that's besides the point. it's gonna take a lot for hajime to trust you again. it'll take a minute before he stops saying 'fuck off.' i don't know how to help you get out of that, though. you gotta figure it out."

"that is not very  _ helpful _ , kazuichi," nagito was getting very frustrated. he just wanted a way to fix his mistakes. any sort of way.

kazuichi shrugged. "i really can't help you, you did this to yourself." he said, and he walked away.

kazuichi wasn't wrong. nagito just  _ really really _ wished he could undo what he'd done.


	26. hajime + nagito

**you’ve been unblocked by this contact**

**nagito**

_ Hajime !! _

_ Would you like to meet up at the park? We can finally talk things out _

**hajime**

_ no thanks. _

nagito almost threw his phone in frustration, but he also understood hajime. he proceeded to respond quickly so he wouldn't be blocked again.

**nagito**

_ Can we call instead? _

nagito's phone started to ring, he picked it up immediately.

“ _ i’m listening, _ ” hajime sounded annoyed. it worried nagito, but he took a deep breath. 

“i will admit, my actions were completely wrong. i should have never used sam, but i was just doing so to get your attention. i know this does not make my actions any better… i just didn’t know how to approach it,” nagito said. 

“you could have… i don’t know… used your fucking words,” hajimes tone didn’t change. 

“i know, but i didn’t figure my true feelings until after i had started dating sam. i never meant to use him, and as much as i wanted to tell you. i’m so sorry.”

hajime was silent for a moment. “it’s a little late for sorry. but…” nagito's heart beat picked up as he waited for hajime to finish his sentence. “i still have feelings for you. and i miss talking to you.”

“yeah… me too,” nagito said. “i know what’s been done is done and i can’t really change it. but i really like you, and i hope we can at least try to be friends again.”

there was a pause before hajime spoke again. “i’d really like that,” hajimes voice no longer sounded annoyed.

their banter lasted a while longer before they decided to go to sleep, both warm in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this makes sense, if it doesnt... feedback is appreciated!!


	27. hajime + chiaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no update yesterday, i was focused on... other things....... (stares at the drawing i made of nagito as the onceler)  
> also we have less than 10 chaps left :(

**hajime**

_ chiaki i let things go so easily _

_ nagito and i are friends again _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ how??? did you do that??? _

_ you seemed so set on never talking to him again _

**hajime**

_ i WAS!!!! _

_ but FUCK chiaki. i missed talking to him. hearing his voice in a way that didn’t make me feel like shit and wanna kick myself in the face because i thought i did something wrong. _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ you still have feelings for him? _

**hajime**

_ unfortunately. _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ well now that you two made up in whatever weird way you did, it’ll be easier to move on _

**hajime**

_ no it won’t bc now i have one VERY. important piece of info _

_ he has feelings for me. _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ oh shit _

_ hajime i really thinks it’s best for you to just move on _

**hajime**

_ and i won’t disagree or agree with that. it does seem like a better idea to move on. but at the same time _

_ he’s always so kind to me and i know he almost always has the best intentions _

_ also that man is fine as hell _

_ it’s so conflicting _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ i just don’t want you to get hurt again _

_ you’re my best friend, i hated seeing you like that. _

**hajime**

_ if i do get hurt this time around then it’ll be my own fault _

_ i’ll be okay, this ain’t my first rodeo _

_ and thanks for caring _

**gamer gorl >:)**

_ i’m still a bit worried _

**hajime**

_ valid _

_ me too _


	28. too fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there wont be much texting in the next few chapters, itll all be pretty fluffy!!! it's to help build things up before the finale and the epilogue, but i also wanna write fluff lol

the next day, nagito waited at the corner once again - this time hoping hajime wouldn’t brush him off. sure they had made up, but why would hajime ever want to associate with trash like him? especially after what happened…

but as soon as nagito thought that, hajime appeared and they started walking. 

“so i was thinking… maybe we could go on a date soon? or something,” nagito said, all of a sudden very nervous but smiling. 

while hajime felt his face heat up, he was quick to reply. “too fast, nagito. not yet.”

“oh, right,” nagito's smile faltered.  how could he so easily forget that he fucked up their friendship and that they just made up? silly him.

but then he felt hajime grab his empty hand. 

“i wanna take things slow for now… but i wanna hold your hand,” hajime said, letting the dusty shade of pink on his cheeks show instead of hiding it like normal. 

“whatever pace you wanna go is fine with me,” and with that, nagito squeezed hajimes hand.


	29. the cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry there hasnt been an update in so long!! i have no excuse other than i think i burnt myself out a bit lol, so i took a tiny break

hand holding became more and more common, and this was only because hajime and nagito were hanging out more outside of school. not always hanging out at a park at 2 am.

in fact, hanging out at the park hadn't come up recently. it seemed that the park was not the place to be because of... past events. hajime and nagito never asked to hang at the park anymore.

they would hang out at each other's houses, or at the local coffee shop since the cold was getting worse. they found their ways to stay away from the park.

besides that point, hajime wanted to take things a bit further than hand holding. so he did that the only way he knew how.

~

nagito waited at the corner once again for hajime. he put his hand out for hajime to hold as soon as he saw him, but instead of immediately holding hands, hajime went in to kiss nagito's cheek.

nagito's face heated up as hajime grabbed his hand, and he smiled. "i wasn't expecting that."

"well, surprise." hajime said with a smile.

nagito stayed silent before kissing hajimes cheek. "surprise." he said with a smirk.

by the time class started, both boys were still blushing, their fingers staying intertwined.

cheek kisses became a common thing after that


	30. the cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday im in love by the cure is a komahina song, i do not make the rules i am just the messenger.

weeks passed as hajime and nagito got very comfortable with holding hands and kissing cheeks. but also being  _ just friends _ . homies kiss homies, it’s completely natural.

but it was obvious that both wanted more, and it just so happens that the perfect opportunity practically fell right in front of them. 

there was a weekend where hajimes parents were out of town, and instead of being all by his lonesome he invited nagito to stay for the weekend. as homies do.

a moment really stuck out to both boys during that weekend - saturday night. 11 pm, two very sleep boys cuddling on the bed, and the cure playing softly in the background. they enjoyed the closeness of each other, and nagito enjoyed being able to hear and feel hajime hum to the current song. 

“ _ i don’t care if monday’s blue,  _

_ tuesday’s grey and wednesday too, _ ”

nagito had never been a big music fan, but he smiled as he heard hajime mumble the lyrics. maybe he liked the cure. maybe a little. 

“ _ thursday, i don’t care about you, _

_ it’s friday, i’m in love. _ ”

hajime looked up at nagito, and his only thought in that moment was ‘ _ please kiss me. _ ’

simultaneously, nagito looked at hajime and thought ‘ _ i want to kiss him, but i don’t want to go too fast. _ ’

both boys just sat their, instincts saying one thing but actions not happening. nagito ended up going for a cheek kiss, though. because that’s what  _ friends  _ do.


	31. the park part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez oh heck!!

it was now 3 am, sunday morning. both boys were restless, knowing they wanted something more.

"nagito?" hajime was wide awake.

"yes?" so was nagito.

"wanna go to the park?"

the thought of the park seemed scary at first to both boys. but they were bored and they couldn't sleep.

nagito's answer was hesitant. "sure."

they both sat up from hajime’s bed and got bundled up for the cold, and nagito noticed that hajime  _ still  _ has his jacket.

they got outside, hajime locked the front door, and immediately grabbed nagitos hand. both boys smiled as they walked towards the park.

their smiles faltered once the park was in viewing distance, though. remembering the yelling. the fighting. the tears.

they both tried to ignore their thoughts.

nagito went to sit on a swing set, only to have hajime sit on his lap. he didn't know how to respond at first, but eventually he wrapped his arms around hajimes waist.

hajime rested his head in the crook of nagitos neck. both boys were very comfy like this. but it sparked a question in nagitos thinking machine.

"what are we?" he asked.

hajime was a bit taken aback by this. "what do you mean?"

"we hold hands. we kiss each other. whenever i stay for the night, we sleep in the same bed so we can cuddle. look at us right now, we're cuddling," was how nagito started. "i mean, i guess friends do these things, but i feel like that's not what we are."

"you want a label?" hajime asked, to which nagito nodded.

"i'd like one. it's getting kind of weird when people will ask 'is that your boyfriend?' and i have to tell them 'no, we're just friends.'"

"i get that. it happens to me too." hajime says.

"so... don't you think we should give ourselves a more...  _ fitting _ label?" nagito suggested.

hajime sat in the moonlight, in thought. his heart was beating really fast. he never thought he'd get this far.

"i want to be your boyfriend." hajime mumbled.

"hm?" nagito hummed, not being able to hear hajime.

hajime lifted his head to face nagito, and he had a look of slight annoyance. but that quickly faded away as he saw nagito, tiredly smiling in the moonlight. he looked so beautiful.

' _ kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him k-' _

hajime stopped his thoughts, and went in. he kissed nagito. he kissed nagito komaeda, the boy he's had feelings for since sophomore year. nagito komaeda, one of his first friends at this school. nagito komaeda, the boy he wanted to be his  _ boyfriend _ .

hajime pulled away, and rested his head on nagitos. "i wanna be your boyfriend."

nagito smiled really wide, putting a hand on hajimes cheek, and giggling before he kissed hajime once again.

this time, there was no awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. this time, everything felt perfectly balanced. everything felt  _ right. _


	32. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our final chapter. i hope you enjoyed!! if ur interested, my next project is a dr bnha au!! i already have the prologue up!!

the next day at school, hajime greeted nagito at the front entrance of their school. they hugged, because that's what  _ boyfriends _ do. and hajime gave nagito a quick peck on the lips, because that's  _ also _ what  _ boyfriends _ do.

hajime loved that word.  _ boyfriend _ . he really loved it. and so did nagito.

they walked through the school hallways with their fingers intertwined. in that moment, nothing seemed to matter other than each other to hajime and nagito.

"hey nagito?"

"yes?"

"i love you." hajime said, looking at nagito with a huge smile. nagito grinned widely.

he quickly kissed hajime. he was  _ so _ happy he could do that now. "i love you too."


End file.
